New Beginnings
by XxNekoKunxX
Summary: Jay has just seen her childhood friend, Kukai been taken by another girl. Will she able to get over this? Or will she seek comfort in another man who has also had his love been taken?
1. As The Rain Falls

So this is my first oneshot :3 There is a new character in this and that would be Jay. Jay is my original character and will be used in MiniKirby123 fanfics. I LOVE JAY as I love all of my characters. Uresai means shut up informally. And Kami is the short of Ookami which means wolf. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

I walked up to the familiar outline of him. His hand was ruffling his brown hair. I wondered when he had grown so tall, he had become much more bigger than what he was before…Today, I had thought I finally had the courage to confess, but it seems that I was too late. Right next to him was his newly found girlfriend. She had long golden hair tied in two, she was a famous prodigy singer. I grabbed my chest, why does it hurt? But I knew I had to go through the pain. I sighed before I tapped him on the opposite shoulder.

"Sup chibi-baka!" I said cheerfully while ruffling his hair. He turned to me with a goofy smile.

"Yo button-eyes!" He replied in the same manner. "This is the girl I wanted to introduce to you. Her name's Uta-"

"Yes, yes Hoshina Utau the famous prodigy singer who debuted at such and such and had worked for Easter and this and that," I said smiling. I showed her my fist. "Name's Jay, nice to meet ya"

She bumped my fist with her's replying "Nice to meet you too,"

I swore I could see her background surrounded with angels. We chatted for a bit before my eyes naturally drifted to Kukai, his hand around her shoulder. His pale emerald eyes staring at no one but her. I felt a painful lump form in my throat.

*Cough *Cough "Please resist from french kissing and going any stage after that. I would really appreciate that." I said jokingly but as I noticed the 2 of them immediately blush, the lump just became even more painful, I tried to swallow the lump, but instead I felt my eyes water. But my pride wouldn't let me. Instead I just forced myself to laugh, I forced myself not to care, and I forced myself to be happy for them.

"Hey, you wanna go chill with us at the usual time?" Kukai offered but now only holding her hand.

"Don't be so mean," I chuckled, "I don't want to interrupt you," I winked to him. I fist punched him good bye before going away. "Don't forget to use protection!" I yelled to him. I looked back to see Utau extremely red and Kukai yelling insults at me with that embarrassed face of his.

I chuckled as I walked towards the basketball court, my hands leaving my pockets. "Ball please!" I shouted, immediately someone passed me the ball. I bounced the basketball a bit before fiercely dunking. Angry, jealous, lonely… all these corrupted and ugly emotions filled me. I needed to let go of all this. I needed to forget. "Fuck!" I screamed. I felt the eyes of millions burning onto my back, but I didn't care. I wanted to erase this memory. "Fuck… fuck….fu…."

The clouds rumbled, I could see the flashes of light that illuminated the dark sky. Rain pelted to the ground, it was cold, cold and slippery. "56…. in….. 57….. in….."

Tired… But my legs wouldn't stop. My hair was dripping water onto my mid-drift, which had nearly became see-through and my pants dripping with weight dragging me down. The rain had cooled my body but my mind still raged on. "Fuck fuck…"

"Jay! Jay! You have to stop! You're going to get sick!" Kami my chara shouted to me, but her cries where like bird cries. I ignored her just as I ignored everyone else. They were all just blurs in my eyes. "70- arch!" My footings had slip due to the wet ground. My hands hit the ground just as my legs did. From the corner of my eyes, I saw the blurs coming closer and closer. I could see the puffs of air coming out of my mouth

.

"Jay! What's happening?" A distinctive voice shouting through everyone else. And only now he comes to see how I'm going. I stood up and signalled Kami, with my fingers. She followed me as I nudged off the crowd of irrelevant people. I took the basketball and threw it into the basket ball, scoring 3 points. And as it feel to the ground, I smiled at the audience and shouted "Just a little training," And with that i turned around and took my flat cap switched it around so that the beak was covering my face, I could feel my eyes well up, and once again the lump in my throat began to swell. She was still with him, right by his side. I closed my eyes let my tears for to the ground, the sound and sight of the rain camouflaging my tears. "Fuck…." I quietly whispered as I walked away to the change room.

*After School

"Jay? Hey Jay? Are you okay?" Kami asked worriedly, her tail and ears drooping down. I patted her head and smiled "I'm gonna be fine, I just needed to cool down."

"Shut up Jay! I know you! You keep all your feelings locked inside of you! Remember your dreams?" Kami screamed at me. I was so shocked, this was the first time she had ever shouted at me. But it kind of made me happy that she cared.

"My dreams is to be free, and they haven't changed. It's just in life there are complications. But that doesn't mean i'm going to quit," I smiled at her.

"Well, I won't let you, because if you do, I, and I mean, I will die. Not you, but me," Kami said with a slight smile on her face.

"Ohhhh so that's how it is. Your life first, my life second. Well, your majesty shall we go to sleep now? Of course, your highness first," I smiled and bowed to her. She smiled at me the same way.

As the lights went out, I recalled all the years him and I have been together. From 5 years old till now, we've really always have been together. I remembered the times where we would play house, the times where we would play soccer together and of course he would always win. Now that I think about it, I have really always loved him. He was always so lively, so caring and so loving. I really do love him, don't I? I chuckled a bit before closing my eyes and as I did, I felt the lump again… stuff…

*Morning

"Mum! Gotta run! I slept in! Kami! Come On!" I yelled as I rushed out the house. "Kami! How many more mi-arghhh….ouch ahhh!" I looked at the person who crashed into me. He looked familiar, he had those same eyes that Utau had. What was his name again?

"Well, look at this Jay, the legendary hottie of our school, late for school, after causing a terrible disturbance yester-"

"Uresai! At least I'm well known enough that even a senior like you knows who I am. Now what was your name again? Ik.. Ikky?" I smiled, taunting him with my words.

"It's Ikuto! =.= Your crush's girlfriend's brother. Oh my, don't tell me you were…. Rejected?" He said in the most fakest voice.

"Ha. What about you, always stalking that girl you so deeply love. Yet taken be your childhood friend. Isn't that so heartbreaking?" I replied in the most sarcastically caring voice.

"JAY! LISTEN TO ME! YOU HAVE 4 MINUTES UNTIL THE GATE CLOSES O YOU WANT TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL?" Kami yelled in my ear. I could see Ikuto was equally surprised in seeing her, but I already knew he had one himself. And as the little chara revealed himself, I could sense Kami blushing at the sight of Yoru and apparently so could Ikuto with his chara. I couldn't help but giggle and that giggle soon turned to a outburst of laughs of me and him.

"Race ya Kitty!" I yelled as I ran tugging Kami with me. He looked at me with a sly smile and started running too.

As we arrived at school I had completely forgotten about Kukai. My mind and my body was fully focused on the race with Ikuto. But those horrible thoughts came back to me at the sight of them laughing together in the playground. He saw me and waved to me and walked to me. Stop… Don't come closer…

"Hey, um… am I interrupting?" he asked with one eyebrow raised. Utau still right next to him.

"Yes, you are, we were just about to skip school and go to a love hotel to explore the secrets of the woma-"

"Shut up! You stupid Kitty! Do you want to be tortured al-…huh?" I looked at Kukai just to see him laughing.

"Have fun!" he said still laughing. He waved while his girlfriend gave the what-the-hell-are-you-freaking-doing? look to Ikuto. And then she bowed to walked back to their spot, still clinging lovey dovey to each other. The pain came back once again. As I felt a slight tap on the shoulders, I looked around just to see Ikuto giving me it-going-to-be-alright look before joining his friends.

"See ya Wolfie," he said as he walked away. And just with that phrase, the pain had risen a bit.

"You should marry him. I know you like him," Kami said trying to provoke me.

"You only want me to marry him because you obviously like his char-"

"Shut up!" Kami said as she started pouting. I laughed at her cuteness before deciding what I should do. And in a few moments I finally set my mind to do it.

"Kukai, I wanna tell you something." I said

"You don't usually call my name… What's up?"

"I like you… I always did… I guess I was a little too late in telling you this," I calmly said to him looking straight into his eyes.

"Ho-"

"Let me finish… I might take 1 or 2 years getting over you. But now, there's someone else in my life that has started to create a big impact on me so therefore, I will get a boyfriend and I will bet you that he will be even better than your girlfriend!… ah and also, congratulations Kukai," I smiled sadly. He looked at me shocked as if he didn't know a thing I had been feeling until now. But that shocked face soon turned into a sorry-that-I-didn't-know-about-this face.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Utau asked interestedly

"It's a secret," I said with a secretive smilie. As I walked away trying to find someone else.

Utau looked at Kukai puzzled with a questioning face. "One does not simply give out nicknames," Kukai said with smiling face.

I walked up to the him, dark blue hair, purple eyes and a sly smile.

"If I were to ask you… Is it alright to love you?" I asked him. And his reply to me, was just a simply smile. But that simple smile was all I needed.

* * *

Yeah, and this is my first oneshot :3 i might be submitting some artworks later :p


	2. Name's Kukai

Okay so this is the 2nd chapter and if you don't understand, I am just going into Jay's past. This was originally a oneshot, but I have changed it into chapters, so what is happening is that, Jay was lying (half) about finding someone new. And yea. So i think i;m going to make myself a deviantart account or sth... I dunno TT" BUT I WILL HAVE DRAWINGS OF JAY SO THAT IT MAKES IT EASIER FOR YOU GUYS 3

* * *

*Lunch

"If you wanted to put on an act you could've done it with someone else y'know,"

he said with a completely blank face.

"Nah, I wanted to see your reaction," I said with the same blank face while chewing my sandwich.

"Where are your friends? Or are you just a loner?"

"Kukai is making out with your sister, so I don't want to bother him. But you should check if your sister had AI-"

"Why are you acting so friendly with me? You really have something for me don't you?" he teased me. Oh how much he irritated me. But that first statement really ticked my off because it was true. The fact that I had just met and already I'm acting so friendly with him.

"Let's start with introductions again shall we?" I asked with an annoyed face.

"Name's Ikuto," he said holding his fist out, with a sly grin on his face.

"Mine is Jay," I said bumping my fist with him.

*Jay age: 5

The tunnel… It never seemed like it ended, the darkness scared me, in hope of finding a glimmer of light, people just keeps going forward. But why does it seem that this tunnel never seems to end. Not even a glimmer of light to keep me going.

"Mama? Why do I need to put these things into my eyes? I like this colour…" I asked her.

"If you don't where those black contacts, then people will get suspicious in why you have those ugly coloured eyes," She said, her eyes showed my her irritation.

I looked into the mirror, why doesn't dad nor mum have these coloured eyes? Why do they have brown eyes? I slowly put the contacts in, a large amount of water suddenly came out of my eyes. As I stared into the mirror, only a few words came to mind, ugly, ugly, ugly, and emotionless. My scarlet hair was tied up in a high ponytail, my pale blue dress neatly worn without any creases. I truly felt like a princess, but the emotionless eyes gave me a different feel, like an ice princess.

"Papa? Do I look pretty?" I asked with a smile,

"Of course, of course sweetie, just don't tell anyone what colour your eyes are, also shall we dye your hair? Or shall we wait a little longer?" he replied. He wasn't interested in me, only about changing me so I look like mama and papa. And changing my hair as well? To the colour black? No…. I hate this. I really hate this. I could feel a sudden lump in my throat, my voice cracking as I burst out into tears.

"I hate you papa!" I screamed as I ran out the door.

I ran and ran and ran. Until I was extremely tired. Sweat dripped down my face and made my dress stick onto me. I looked down at my feet and as expected no shoes, It was dark, and cold. There wasn't a single light ahead, but it couldn't have been night yet, it was only 1pm since I last checked. I rubbed my eyes and kept on walking. Suddenly a cold hand reached for my shoulder, as I trembled from the cold, I looked back only to find my self to be staring at a black shadow with two white eyes piercing right at me.

Fear shocked me, I was frozen to the ground. And then a scream escaped from my throat, I ran and ran, and as I closed in to the light from the other side.

**BAM**

As I regained my conscious, my thoughts came back, the shadow. And my first instincts made myself pick myself and start running, only to find my knee bleeding and my dress ripped. The boy that I crashed into could sense my urgency, and forcefully pushed me behind him as if he was protecting me. And as the piercing eyes slowly came towards me a dreadful smile appeared in his face. But the boy somehow kicked him and knocked him out, maybe because he kicked him right on the private part.

"Come on!" he cried as he dragged my hand and ran away.

Once again, I had ran out of breathe and I had no idea where I was again. As I dropped to the floor and closely examined him, the first thing that caught my eyes were his eyes, It was the same as mine… A pale emerald colour.

"You have pretty eyes," I said unknowingly out loud. He smiled at me, took out his hand and said, "come to my place and let my mother treat you,"

Without even thinking about the consequences of following this stranger home, I took his hand.

When I arrived at his place, what intrigued me was the kindness of his parents. His mother wasn't Japanese nor was his father. "Hey, why do you have those coloured eyes? Isn't it bad?" I asked as his mother patched me up.

"What do you mean bad? I love my eye colour. You should like your black eyes too," he smiled swinging his legs and knocking the stool that he was sitting on.

"I hate this colour, it's emotionless…. And also, also how are you so strong?" I asked amazed at his ability.

"I play soccer that's why, I really like kicking things, and I guess when a girl is in trouble I just have this feeling that I should do something,"

"Hmmm… so if I become a boy I will be able to be as strong as you?"

His mother laughed at my statement and said, "No no no, we females can be strong in a different way, we don't need to become boys, and if you really wish you can become a tomboy. Although I'm probably sure they wouldn't want you too,"

"Mama doesn't care, she only likes papa, they wanted to turn my hair black. My eyes are already black, I want my hair to be red. It's pretty," I said with annoyance.

"Don't become a boy or else I won't be able to marry you!" the boy said with enthusiasm. His mother immediately smacked him softly while laughing. I could feel my own face grow red.

"But you don't know me, and I don't know you," I said in a small voice, trying not to leak my embarrassment.

"But, I am the prince, I saved the princess from the baddy," he said with a tinge of sadness.

"WHAT BADDY?" his mother instantly raged, and as she took him into another room, another person came in. His father came in. He looked at me suspiciously and I grew uncomfortable.

"Who's your mother, and what's her phone number or would you rather dial her number? She should be getting worried by now," He said with concern.

"I'll dial…. hey? Have I seen you before?" I asked, because to me it felt like he has seen me before.

"Er…. no no of course not, I'm just that chibi's father…" he said suspiciously as if he was concealing something. And as I see the boy come out of the room with his mother, I could see a big bump on his forehead and of course, he looked like as if he was pouting. I giggled at the sight and went up to him and kissed his bump, "and now the pain will go away," I said with a smile.

*A few hours later and after eating dinner too =="

As I saw the angered looks on my parents, I instantly felt guilty. I could see the eyes of them menacing to slap me once I got home. The fake attitude that my parents were giving them. I was extremely scared but I made myself seem extremely happy. But the boy saw through me instantly.

"Name's Kukai," he said with a sweet smile while holding his fist out.

"Mine is Jazumine," I said shyly and bumping my fist with him.

* * *

You better understand :p but what happens is she half reminiscing the past and shitz. AND FOR GOODNESS SAKE WRITE THE SCARY PART EVEN SCARED ME. I HATE HORROR but then i sometimes read it cause its so interesting. :p

PLS TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS ^^


End file.
